


jealousy, turning saints into the sea; swimming through sick lullabies

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have been best friends forever, and not without some benefits along the way… But Ray comes along and Oliver isn't sure that 'just friends' is good enough for him anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy, turning saints into the sea; swimming through sick lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Mr Brightside - The Killers.
> 
> \----------
> 
> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

 

Oliver Queen has been Felicity Smoak’s best friend ever since the small blonde in pigtails with big blue eyes had dropped her last cookie in the preschool playground and he walked over, silently gave her half of his with a goofy grin.

However that’s not the last thing he shared with her: first crush, first kiss, first time. 

(Her first time, not his; but it was the first time he _cared._ )

 

The _oh-so-ever_ realistic 16 year old Felicity decided that _she_ was the one who determined when and to _whom_ she would lose her virginity to, not believing in the society’s hyped up version of first time romance. There would be no doubt that Oliver, the person she trusted the most, would get to do the honors.

The slightly drunken night was filled with light laughter mixed with heavy nerves and afterwards, Felicity found a new sense of empowerment.

(And Oliver? Well, he just misplaced his heart and never bothered to search for it again. He’s sure a certain pretty blonde with fuchsia lips has kept it safe within her hold for years)

 

Since that fateful night, there’s been an unspoken agreement that their friendship needed some benefits along the way. There’s been nights of hard and fast in back alleys behind clubs, slow and sweet that started with nights on couches and there’s even been nights of tears and comfort.

Of course there have been others throughout the past 5 years.

(Always for her. Never, never for him. It felt too much like losing home when he strayed.)

 

It’s the only reason why they ever pushed the pause button on this, not even her monthly cycle has stop them hopping into the shower together. Although these little detours of hers never seem to last long enough to dent their bubble that they’ve created.

 

「♡」

But now Oliver’s in some overrated club, standing at the bar that sells overpriced drinks and he’s reluctantly watching Felicity grind into Ray, the dude from her Computer Science class.

It’s odd, he thinks. Felicity has never done this in front of him before. She’s always so wary mixing her worlds together, like she knows that they might explode if they did.

Ray’s hands are dangerously close to the hem of her tight red dress and Oliver’s feeling physically sick now, his stomach doing heart-wrenching somersaults.

He wonders if Ray knows that the spot behind her ear can rile Felicity up within seconds, or when she’s sleepy and sated, Felicity likes her eyebrows stroked until she drifts off to sleep and she’ll deny it to the end of her days, but Felicity always wakes up in the middle of the night, so cold and so tired that Oliver has to help her get dressed before settling back down. 

(He always loses a shirt but he’ll gladly keep losing them if it means she’s back in his bed for another night.)

 

Then he sees Felicity sliding her tongue into Ray’s mouth and Oliver’s mind takes him tumbling down a path of images that flash across his closed eyelids like an old projector.

(She’s touching Ray’s bare chest while he’s taking off her dress, throwing her back onto the bed.)

 

That thought makes him barrel out the side entrance and vomit in a trashbin nearby. Oliver swears it’s the fruity shot he drank before, but he’s always been good at lying to himself.

The bouncer eyes him warily but offers him a mint while Oliver wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

「♡」

It feels like an eternity when Felicity finally stumbles out after him.

(She’s all flushed and giggly, Oliver has never seen her so beautiful.)

 

“Oliv-“

She can’t even finish his name, because he has pushed her against the brick wall, hands intertwining above her head and he’s kissing her. The kiss is all tongue, teeth and shitloads of desperation. 

She pulls back from the kiss slightly, pushing on his chest gently and breathes, “Whoa, Mr Brightside,” A another reference he will never fully understand, “what was _that_ for?”

He can’t help but nip her bottom lip as he says, “Don’t go home with him.”

Felicity breathily laughs as she answers him, “Oh god, Ray? No. No it’s not like that! Um, we were trying to make Anna, his ex, jealous! But I’m glad it’s working on somebody.”

Oliver feels like a real fool, he should of known that his girl wouldn’t do this to him. He places their foreheads together, and looks down in embarrassment – he knows it’s been a long time coming – but finds the courage to look into her sparkling blue eyes.

“I’m in love with you. I love you. Please be mine?”

Felicity actually has the nerve to roll her eyes while clasping her hands behind Oliver’s head, thumbs stroking the base of his neck.

“Babe, I know,” she says with all the certainly in the world, “And you had me at that damn cookie. I’m in love with you too, like _so_ much. Now take me home and I’ll show you how much I love you.”

(All Oliver could do was stumble backwards to find a taxi, dragging Felicity by her hips, lips never leaving hers.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
